Not Just a Heart
by dark-angel-yuna
Summary: It's four years after the game and another threat has come! Join a new batch of SeeD's, along with all our old favorites, in their adventure to save the world. *chapter 4 up! SeeD test mission completed! Who passes, who doesn't?*
1. Duct Tape Fixes Everything Almost

Author's Note: Hey, it's DAY, your author here! I had another idea for a FF8 fic, so I've been developing it, and voila, here it is! The title's a little sappy, yes, I know, but I'm no good at coming up with titles, and one of my oc's will say that line sometime, so, why not! Well, I hope ya all like this ficcy! Read and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any places, characters, yada yada from FF8. I wish I did, though. It would be fun to torture them all. *Wonders how to take over Squaresoft* But, I do own all my oc's including Zephyr and Lance, and any plot twists surrounding them . . . You can borrow, just ask, k?  
  
Not Just a Heart . . .  
  
Chapter One - Duct Tape Fixes Everything . . . Well, almost . . .  
  
"Right kids, first thing's first. Y'all know my name?" The faces of the 'kids,' all actually 14-21 years of age, all had different expressions. Some were comprehensive, others were confused, and some were downright bored. "Okay, since not all of you know my name, I'll start by introducing myself. My name's Irvine Kinneas, and I'm gonna be your basic sniping Instructor for this first semester. And if you just love me so much, you can come back next semester for some intermediate sniping." He laughed at a joke that only he thought was funny.  
  
"Excuse me, Instructor." The young woman who had just addressed Irvine managed to spit out his title like it was bile in her mouth. "But I suggest you be more respectful to your students. I know for a fact how old you are, and some of your students are older than you. I don't want to be called a kid all my life, for God's sake."  
  
The student who had spoken was sitting in the front row of consoles, with her feet perched on the keypad. Her hair was straight and shoulder length, tawny brown with blonde highlights. Her eyes were a deep blue-gray behind circular wire-rimmed glasses, which only helped accentuate the gray in her irises. She was dressed tight black leather pants and a tight black leather jacket over a white long sleeved blouse that showed off her figure well. Irvine also noted the twin revolvers on her belt.  
  
"Miss . . . ?"  
  
"Masters, not that I should tell you. It would have been fun to see the look on your face when you tried to figure out who I was."  
  
"Miss Masters, that's enough of that, thank you very much. I may only be 21, but I am still your Instructor. I deserve a little more respect than that."  
  
"I only respect Instructors as much as they deserve to be respected." The rest of the class sniggered slightly at Miss Masters' last remark.  
  
"Then you can go see if the Headmaster deserves any respect. Now." Irvine pointed out the door.  
  
" . . . Whatever . . ." But despite her unwillingness to go, Miss Masters took her feet off the console and sulked out of the door.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Squall heard a knock at his door. He hadn't received a call expecting anyone to come. But, if he would have had anything scheduled, he wouldn't remember anyway. He had been so swamped with paperwork lately that he hadn't had any free time in about a week. But that was always the way it was, with the semi-annual SeeD test coming up . . . Now he understood why Cid wanted to leave so desperately.  
  
"Come in." The door opened and a young woman with straight black hair walked in. "Oh, it's only you Rinoa."  
  
"Don't act so enthused to see your beloved wife. Who hasn't seen you for more than two minutes for the past week."  
  
"I'm busy. I have to get all this," he waved his hand towards the piles of papers on his desk, "done before the testing next week."  
  
Rinoa walked over and sat on Squall's lap. "So? The testing is what? Six days away? That's plenty of time. You should relax."  
  
Squall bent around Rinoa to start working on the next paper in front of him. "I can't relax until I have all these papers off my desk."  
  
"Okay then, Mr. Stiff-and-Uppity." Rinoa pushed Squall's arm out of the way and swiped both her hands across his desk, knocking all his papers to the floor. "There. Your desk is clear." She unbuttoned the first three or four buttons on Squall's shirt and slipped her hand inside. "Maybe now you can spend some time with your wife." She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
(Well, I guess she's right. After all, I do have 6 days . . . ) Squall thought as he slipped his arms around her and returned her kiss. (Hell, I haven't kissed her like this for a week. Maybe I should loosen up. I could always force Xu to do the paperwork.)  
  
Their romantic moment was ruined when Squall's phone rang. "Ignore it," Rinoa pleaded.  
  
"I can't. What if it's something important?" The phone rang again.  
  
"More important than your wife? Who has some very exciting news to tell you?"  
  
"Let me answer my phone, Rinoa." The phone rang a third time, and Rinoa sighed and got off Squall's lap so he could reach across and grab the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Irvine. What's up? . . . A troublemaker? Can't be any worse than you, can she? . . . Why did you send her to me? I was busy. . . . New today? What's her name? . . . Zephyr Masters? She's one of the candidates from Trabia for the test next week. She can't have . . . She did what? . . . It's okay, calm down Irvine. . . . Yes, I will talk to her and tell her what's expected. . . . Okay Irvine. . . . Look, calm down! . . . Fine, fine, just go back and teach your next class. . . . Okay, fine. . . . Yes, Irvine, I will try to make her behave. . . . I can't force her to! She's as old as we are, for God's sake! . . . Calm down! Look, go and talk to Selphie or Quistis about it, I'm sure one of them will know what to do. . . . Just because she's rebellious doesn't mean she's a bad person! How many times have I told you . . ." Squall stared at the phone for a second before hanging it back up.  
  
"What happened, honey?"  
  
"A new student from Trabia, one Zephyr Masters, came in today. She's one of the highest ranked new students from the re-built Trabia, and favored to pass the test next week. Supposedly works with guns and explosives. She was in Irvine's Basic Sniping course, what was she doing signed up in that course, I wonder. Anyway, she back talked him and said some pretty disrespectful things."  
  
"Oh. And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What's he going to do about it?"  
  
"He sent her to see me, and then, when I was trying to explain that rebellion and evil are two different things, he hung up on me . . ."  
  
"I see . . . How old is this Zephyr?"  
  
"Same age as us."  
  
"Oh. Well, if she's coming, I'd better go. See you tonight?"  
  
"Hope so."  
  
Just then, the door opened. Zephyr walked in, her eyes taking in the scene: papers scattered all over the floor, a clear desk, and Mrs. Leonheart about to leave. She chuckled suggestively and held the door open for Rinoa to walk out. Squall felt heat rise in his cheeks at her automatic assumption.  
  
After Rinoa left, Squall addressed Zephyr. "Take a seat."  
  
Zephyr spun the chair around and sat in it backwards, still looking at Squall with those mischievous eyes. "That's not the best scene to gain my respect, you know . . ."  
  
"I wasn't expecting Instructor Kinneas to call me with a complaint about a back talking student who failed to show any respect whatsoever."  
  
"Touché. The only counter I have to that is that he didn't deserve my respect, so he didn't get it."  
  
"And who's to say that you're the judge of who deserves respect? Irvine, uh . . . Instructor Kinneas might have his bad sides, but my guess is you haven't seen his good."  
  
Zephyr thought for a moment. "Damn. I can't come up with any good retort to that." She held out her hand to Squall with a wry smile. "I believe that's the first time that's ever happened. You have now earned my respect, Headmaster."  
  
"Good." He shook her hand heartily. "I have heard that you have amazing potential, Miss Masters . . ."  
  
"Please, call me Zephyr."  
  
"Okay then, Zephyr. I have heard that you have unparalleled marksmanship and you are a crack explosives expert."  
  
"I try."  
  
"You passed your written exam with flying colors."  
  
"Really? I hadn't heard . . ."  
  
"Yes, you did. Now keep yourself out of trouble this week. Watch your tongue. Do well on the field exam next Thursday, and I think you'll make an excellent SeeD."  
  
Zephyr's eyes lit up. "Really? You really think so?"  
  
"I do. You are free to leave."  
  
"Thank you so much, sir!" She gave him a salute and almost tripped on a chair as she left the room.  
  
"Stay out of trouble!" Squall yelled after her.  
  
"Yes, sir!" he heard yelled back.  
  
He laughed to himself. There was something about her that he liked already. But just through this first conversation, he could tell that underneath the acidic tongue, scathing retorts and twin revolvers, there was still something of a child seeking approval and recognition. And Squall thought that she was well worthy of that recognition. If she could pass that test, and lived up to what he had heard, she would quickly rise through the ranks of SeeD. And if she could keep out of trouble . . .  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Yo, Lance! That's enough already! I think it's dead!"  
  
"Sorry, Instructor Dincht. I guess I got a little carried away . . ." He gave the bag another vicious kick. Sand started to trickle down the side of the bag. Lance looked guiltily at his Instructor. "Sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It happens all the time." Zell walked over to his desk in the training room and grabbed some duct tape. "Here, techie. You broke it; you can fix it. Can't be harder to fix than all that computer stuff you do." He tossed the tape to Lance, who promptly pushed some of his jet-black hair out of his clear green eyes, and patched the small hole over.  
  
"Oh, the wonders of duct tape," Lance replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yep. Duct tape fixes everything," Zell responded happily.  
  
"Not quite everything," Lance muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. But Zell overheard. He pulled up a chair from the corner of the room for both himself and Lance. The kid, well, not really a kid, Lance was as old as he was, had been in his martial arts and self-defensive courses from day one, and was now almost as good as Zell. Almost. And Zell felt like Lance was a brother.  
  
Zell sat down and motioned for Lance to sit too. "Tell me what's going on." Lance sat down and hunched over with his face in his hands before responding.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"Don't give me that shit. The last time I attacked a bag like that was when Selphie turned me down for a date a few weeks ago. Now tell me, what's going on?"  
  
"I told you! Nothing!"  
  
"Which idiot girl turned you down for a date?"  
  
"None. I have enough problems. I don't need a girlfriend to wreck my life more."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. You admitted you have problems. What are they?" Zell wouldn't back down. Lance was obviously going through something emotionally damaging, and Zell wanted to help him get through it.  
  
"Look," Lance's tone was stony, "I told you enough times. I'm fine. I don't need your help!" He stood up off the chair and grabbed his books from Zell's desk. "I have to go. I'll be late to my next 'techie' course."  
  
"Relax. I'll write you a pass." But Lance wouldn't relax. He still stood stiffly, course books in hand. Zell thought he could see tears about to spill out of his eyes.  
  
(What the hell is going on? Lance is never like this. He's always happy and joking and . . . dammit! I wish I knew what was going on!)  
  
"Mr. Summerton, you will sit down and we will talk about this until I find out what the hell is going on. And don't lie to me. You know I can see straight through your lies."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lance sat back down in his seat. The two of them just sat there, staring at each other. In the distance, the three chimes that signaled the beginning of the next class sounded.  
  
"Don't move, Summerton." He didn't. Zell watched Lance's eyes, after training with him for almost 4 years, he could tell almost exactly what he was thinking just by observing his eyes.  
  
"Dammit! That bitch isn't giving you trouble again, is she?" When Lance didn't respond, he knew he had hit the mark. "God, I don't understand women, do you?" He didn't wait for a reply before continuing. "What did she say about you this time?"  
  
"You don't want to know . . ." Lance replied softly.  
  
"Well, whatever she said, it's not true and you know it! Don't take her shit any longer! I say, next time you see her, give her what she deserves: two black eyes and a broken nose!"  
  
"I can't . . ."  
  
"And why the hell not?" Zell was staring to get exasperated.  
  
"She's Laura's friend. She'd never forgive me if I hit Kyra, no matter how much she deserves it."  
  
"And know Laura's your twin and all, but does she stand up for what she knows isn't true?"  
  
"No . . ." Lance replied uncertainly.  
  
"Exactly. Wanna hit this bag again?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Want some duct tape?"  
  
"Can't hurt." Zell was about to walk out of the room to leave Lance alone with his frustrations and a few punching bags, but was stopped by Lance's voice. "Zell? Thanks, man."  
  
Author's Note: There ya go! Chapter # 1 and an introduction to Zephyr and Lance. But don't write them off (especially Lance) as stupid or sissy just cuz what ya saw here . . . Newayz, I will try to update soon, so review and tell me exactly what ya think. As long as ya don't flame me . . . flames are bad . . . 


	2. Danger in Galbadia

Author's Note: I'm back! YAY! *cheers* Aren't ya all glad to have the next chapter of this wonderful fic? Okay, maybe not, cuz I only have one reviewer. Oh well. *Hugs ettain* Thank you soooooo soooooo much for reviewing! I'm glad you like my fic! Newayz, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - Danger in Galbadia  
  
"Hey Squall!" Selphie had just burst into Squall's office. It was four days after Zephyr Masters had come, and only two before the SeeD test. "Hey Squall! Have you seen what's been on the news?!" She flipped on his TV before he could say a word and pulled up a chair.  
  
"Selphie . . . I deserve an explanation!"  
  
"Listen, and you'll get one."  
  
The news anchor was talking about the latest story, but not in the drone that usually signified the newscasters, but he actually seemed excited, and scared, by what was going on. A red banner across the top of screen was scrolling, 'Galbadia Latest.' Squall heard the anchor start again. "The latest is in! We have just had reports that the revived army of Galbadia is splitting their forces. It is speculated that they are going to try and take over Timber and Dollet in one fell swoop. The towns have next to no defense, seeing as there has been relative peace, on a large scale, ever since the Sorceress War. Where these troops are coming from, we do not know. But it has been rumored that they are being led by a genuine Sorceress. There is no evidence to support these . . ." The voice stopped as Squall turned off the TV.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good? Squall, are you crazy?! There's a war in the making going on out there, and you say it's a good thing?!"  
  
"Selphie, face the facts. We're SeeD's. We make a living out of killing. A war means more jobs, and more SeeD's in business, and more money coming into Garden. A war is good for us, no matter how I dislike the fact."  
  
"But . . . but people are dying!"  
  
"People die every day. We can't stop it. We have to live."  
  
"How can you be so cold-hearted? We have to find a way to stop it!"  
  
Squall sighed and tried to figure out a way to calm down Selphie. "Remember our SeeD test? It was at the very beginning of a war, the Sorceress War, to be exact. This will provide a perfect mission for our new SeeD candidates. Depending on how many SeeD's they want, because we will get a call, I can assure you, we put 1-2 SeeD's in a group with 1-2 candidates, we have 8 this time, right? Then everything will work out fine. Don't worry Selphie. Peace can't last forever, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Anyhow, I have to go. Me and Irvine and Quistis are doing a demonstration for new students on some of the finer points of long- range weapons handling. See ya later!" She left the office with more spring in her step, and more like the happy, perky Selphie that they all knew and loved.  
  
(I really hope she can get past this phobia of war. I'm going to be relying on the old crew for most of this. Ah, who am I kidding? She'll be fine.) He turned back to his desk and finished the paper on top of the rapidly decreasing stack in front of him. (Only about 10 more, thank God.)  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
A six-foot-tall young man with short, blonde hair dressed in a gray trench coat sat in a plush chair in his office. He looked the same as he had four years ago. His Hyperion model gunblade was hanging at an easy height to reach on the wall opposite him, but he wasn't so stupid as to go around unarmed. He had gained some semblance of skill with a pistol.  
  
He pressed a button on his videocom, and the blank screen flashed and came alive. He pressed a number of different buttons quickly, and a head showed on the screen. It was the head of a young woman with tawny brown hair streaked with blonde. Her face was hidden in the shadows. The man sighed slightly as he looked at her. He wished she could come back . . .  
  
"Commander Almasy?" The young woman's voice came through a scrambler, but it didn't bother Seifer in the least. If that was how he had to talk to her, that was how he would do it. "How go the plans? It's getting humongous publicity over here."  
  
"Good, good. That's what we want. The more publicity over there, the better for us. And the more SeeD's that get hired out from Balamb Garden." Seifer chuckled evilly. "Have you managed to penetrate them yet?"  
  
"Of course not! I haven't had much time. I have to gain their trust first. Why would they trust me, a newcomer? Give me a little time, Commander. I'm starting to win over the Headmaster, and a few Instructors as well. Most of the students ignore me, though."  
  
A slow smile spread over Seifer's face. "Winning over Squall? God, you must be playing the part really well. Either that, or he's just gotten soft. Knowing you, probably both. And please, how many times have I told you, my name is Seifer. Don't call me Commander unless other people are around."  
  
"Yes sir, Seifer, sir," came the brunette's savvy reply.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing . . ." Seifer stopped the woman before she turned off her videocom. "Any chance that there's a SeeD test coming up soon? It would be great to have a SeeD in the ranks."  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. Two days time. You timed this just perfectly, you know. A call will probably be coming in in the next day or so. That's somewhere probably between 24 and 18 hours. The perfect time to strategize and plan a counter with the rookies. You can be sure that I'll be there."  
  
"And you'll pass."  
  
"I think so. Leonheart and Kinneas have both said that I have potential, and I'm supposed to be starting self-defense, karate, so on and so forth with Dincht this after noon. I should be fine."  
  
"That wasn't a question. That was an order." Seifer's tone was stern.  
  
"I will do my utmost to follow your order, sir. But one can't be too overconfident. I believe that was your problem." She flashed Seifer a wry smile.  
  
" . . . Whatever . . ." But despite the fact that Seifer was trying to make it look and sound like he didn't care, he had started to blush. He was embarrassed by the fact that he had never passed the SeeD test, and he tried not to show it to his underlings.  
  
"Whatever yourself. I have to go now. I have a bunch of studying to do if you want me to pass that test."  
  
"You already took the written part." Seifer was confused. Why did she want to stop talking to him?  
  
"Well, I guess you caught me on that one . . . Actually . . . I have to go help that Leonheart woman with some things, then I get to meet Instructor Dincht, a.k.a. 'Chickenwuss.' "  
  
"Don't get caught," Seifer cautioned.  
  
"Don't worry. Have I gotten caught yet?"  
  
"There's a first time for everything, don't forget that."  
  
"Yes sir." Seifer's videocom went dead. (Damn that woman. If she keeps acting like that, she's going to get caught!) The thought filled Seifer's heart with dread. She was the only woman he had ever found equal to himself. And not only on the battlefield. He had taught her the rudiments of using the Hyperion, and she, in turn had shown him how to use a pistol. He thoughts turned from their experiences together on the battlefield to their experiences together . . . elsewhere . . . He shook his head as he tried not to turn down that train of thought.  
  
He stood up suddenly, walked over to the wall and punched it as hard as he could. He needed to hit something. He wasn't bothered as little bits of plaster rained down on him. He collapsed against the wall, letting his forehead bang against it. He felt so helpless! And whose idiotic idea was it to send her off by herself, anyway? He started sinking to the floor as the door opened. A man in a blue and silver uniform peeked in.  
  
"Are you okay, Commander?"  
  
"No, I am not fucking okay! But there's nothing anyone can do about it! So just leave me alone!" He shouted at the unlucky soldier who was just concerned about his Commander's safety. The soldier quickly left, knowing that a delay might cut his pay for that month. He left Seifer alone in that room with his regret and sorrow.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Bring it on! I can take you any day, short man!" Lance was taunting Zell, hoping to provoke him into a 'training' fight. It was easy enough to use the techniques against a immobile bag full of sand, but he was bored and needed a challenge. And what better way than to rile up the emotionally overcharged Zell?  
  
"Feeling better?" Lance just raised his eyebrows. "Okay, stupid question. Have you given her a black eye yet?" Zell dropped into his fighting stance.  
  
"Nah, but I'm not going to let it bother me anymore. The way I see it, I'm going to be testing for SeeD the day after tomorrow, and she's still going to be stuck as a student. Her and Laura both. So they're the ones that are losing out."  
  
"That's my man. Now why don't we have a little sparring match?"  
  
"You're on! C'mon Zell, bring it on!" Lance dropped into a defensive stance, waiting for Zell to make the first move, carefully scanning his stance for a weakness. They looked quite the mismatched pair. Lance had a 6" height advantage over Zell's 5' 6", making him an even 6'. He also had about 30 pounds more in his favor too. But Zell was smaller and could get under his lower defense easier, and was a little faster on his feet.  
  
Zell dodged in now, hoping to strike a reverse punch to Lance's solar plexus, but Lance knocked it away by sweeping his arm perpendicular to the floor at chest level (a/n middle block), and countered with an uppercut to Zell's jaw . . . just as there was a knock on the door. The knock distracted Zell, and Lance's punch landed.  
  
"Holy shit, Lance!" Zell exclaimed as he staggered away. "You definitely pack a punch!"  
  
"Ha, ha," Lance laughed sarcastically. "Don't you think you'd better answer the door?"  
  
The person on the other side of the door knocked more urgently, and a female voice called through the door. "Hello? Instructor Dincht? Are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah!" Zell yelled in return. "Come on in, the door's open." He was rubbing his jaw, where a red area was quickly coming up. Lance saw it and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Uh . . . sorry about that, Instructor."  
  
" . . . Whatever . . ."  
  
The door opened and Zephyr Masters walked in. She set her books on the floor next to the door and took in the scene. "Instructor?" she asked, not quite sure which of the two young men was her Instructor. She thought it was the short, blonde one, but he was the one with the rapidly rising bruise on his jaw. Aren't the Instructors supposed to be the experts?  
  
"That'll be me," the short, blonde one replied. She had been right. "Sorry about the, uh . . . mess in here right now."  
  
Zephyr scanned the room to see sand bags of all different sizes around the edges of a large circle, drawn with duct tape of all things, in the center of the room.  
  
"Me and Lance here," Zell motioned to Lance, "were having a little sparring match before you came in."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."  
  
"No harm done," the irrepressible Instructor continued. "Headmaster told me you were coming, and I sort of . . . well . . . forgot." He extended a hand as Zephyr walked towards the ring. "I'm Instructor Dincht, but you can call me Zell if we're in a small class like this." He winked at Zephyr. "Lucky you, you get to be in a class all by yourself. Headmaster says that even though you're just starting he think you'll be able to pick it up quickly, so you get to come here during Study Hall and whenever you've got the time, or want to drop by."  
  
Zephyr entered the ring slowly, as if unsure whether she was violating some sort of rule or not. "Please to meet you, Instr . . . uh, Zell. My name is Zephyr Masters." She took his hand and shook it.  
  
Lance came in closer and offered Zephyr his hand. "Lance Summerton. You'll probably be seeing a bunch of me if you come round here often."  
  
Zephyr flashed him a smile as she shook his hand. "I hope to get to know you better. I'm new here, and I don't have any friends as of yet."  
  
"First time for everything, eh?" Lance returned her smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's enough you two. We need to get started if Zephyr . . . you don't mind me calling you Zephyr, do you?"  
  
"Of course not! I prefer it that way."  
  
"Okay, good. Like I was saying, if Zephyr's gonna be as good as Squall thinks she can be, then we're gonna have to get our asses in gear teaching her, right Lance?"  
  
Zell walked over to his desk and disappeared under it. He returned with a small pad. He tossed it to Lance, who had to step away to catch it. Zell walked over to Zephyr.  
  
"Right, the first thing I'm gonna teach you is proper fighting stance. You right handed or left?"  
  
"Okay. Put your left foot forward and stand sideways on." She did so. "Put your left hand up about chin level and keep your right hand at your waist. Bend your knees a little." He curled the fingers of her left hand into a fist. "Keep your hands like that. If you don't, you may get some fingers broken. That's not cool. I know from experience." Lance chuckled from behind his pad. "Shut up, you! You've broken fingers before too."  
  
" . . . Whatever . . ."  
  
Zell sighed and turned his attention back to Zephyr. "Now I'm gonna show you the techniques I want you to have down before you leave today." Zell stood in his fighting stance in front of the pad. He punched the pad with his left hand, then his right with simple punches. "That's a jab-cross combo. A good basic move." He switched his feet so that his right foot was in front. He stepped with his left foot behind his right, then kicked out straight with his right. "That's a step behind sidekick. The most effective move when you're in danger of being rushed is a step behind sidekick to the knee. Hit it right, and that guy's knee is shattered, or dislocated, at the very least." He switched his feet back to his normal fighting stance. He punched the pad again with his right hand, but Zephyr noticed that the formation of his hand was slightly different. His thumb was bent on top of his fist, making a very lethal looking point. "That's a vertical punch. Get someone at the part where the ribs join, and that's one hell of a punch. Last one now." Then he muttered something to Lance, who turned the pad so that it was facing up. Zell kicked up with his right leg, totally missing the pad on the left side, then brought his heel down forcefully on the top of the pad. "Axe kick. Very effective for breaking noses. Oh, and before we start, you might want to take off your glasses . . ."  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Tired yet?" Lanced called to Zephyr from behind the pad.  
  
"No! Stop asking me that!" Zephyr launched a fierce hook-uppercut-axe kick combo on the pad. She had gotten a lot farther than Zell had expected she would, and she already had strength and determination behind her blows. She stepped back a few paces and stopped for a minute. She was breathing heavily, her face was pale, and Lance could see that she was on the point of exhaustion.  
  
"Hey, Zephyr, don't ya want to stop?" Zell asked cautiously.  
  
"No! I'm fine. I want to get this last combo you taught me down. What was it again?"  
  
"Jab-cross-spinning sidekick. Stop it! You're overexerting yourself. If you keep this up, you won't be able to come back tomorrow."  
  
Zephyr sighed. She was starting to feel tired. "I guess you're right."  
  
Lance put down the pad. "Finally! It's about time someone talked some sense into you. Now c'mon, you'd better get something to drink. You look like hell."  
  
"Oh, I feel so much better. Thank you very much," Zephyr retorted. She started to walk towards the large cooler of water that always seemed to be in supply is Zell's training room. But she hadn't gotten more than three steps before her legs collapsed. Lance's long legs carried him the short distance between them easily, and he caught her before she hit the ground. He scooped her up unceremoniously in his arms and carried her to the cooler of water.  
  
"Let me down! I can walk by myself! I'm fine! Let go of me!" Zephyr protested even as she grabbed hold of his neck from fear that he would drop her. But Lance wasn't having any of it. She was so exhausted she could hardly protest, and a little squirming didn't bother him all that much. He set her down gently on a folding chair near the water cooler, and got her a drink.  
  
He handed her a Styrofoam cup almost full of water. She took it from him and drank it all in one gulp. She couldn't bring herself to meet Lance's eyes. He saw a slight flush rise in her cheeks.  
  
"You taking the test day after next?" Lance asked her to try and get her to look at him. He was disappointed. All she did was nod without raising her eyes. Zell was watching the whole scene play out in a corner, half hidden behind a punching bag.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yep." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a couple seconds. "You better get back and get some rest. You need to be in top physical condition for the test. We have no idea how hard it's gonna be." Again, the silence. (Maybe she's just not the talkative sort . . . It would be a pity.)  
  
"Sorry." Zephyr's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I was an ass. If I'm going to become a SeeD, part of a team of SeeD's, I need to learn how to work together better. And how to accept help . . ." Her gray-blue eyes flicked up to meet his green ones momentarily.  
  
"You need some help getting back to the dorms?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. See, I can walk again." Zephyr stood up and walked to the door. "See ya later!" She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
After Zell was sure she was well out of earshot, he walked over to Lance and nudged him in the ribs. "A little shameless flirting, eh?"  
  
Lance flushed and hurriedly denied it. "No, don't be an idiot." He smiled wryly and tried to inject a little humor into his situation. "But it would have been fun to. She's a real looker. Did you see her ass?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You're getting as bad as Kinneas."  
  
"Hey! That's mean. And rude. Speaking of Kinneas . . . I know you've got your heart set on Selphie . . . so I'll tell you. I heard earlier this morning that Selphie and Irvine are no longer SephieandIrvine." He laughed when Zell punched him playfully.  
  
"Yeah, I wish."  
  
Author's Note: There ya have it! Chapter 2! Okay, so it was a little longer than the first. So shoot me! Actually, don't shoot me, cuz then you'll never know what happens! MWAHAHAHAHA! And nobody else out there knows what's going on in my head.  
  
Knight-of-Valhalla (a very good friend of mine): Too right. Don't even try to go there. DAY: Hey, that's insulting! KOV: But it's true! DAY: I guess so . . . But what about the time you . . . KOV: Don't even go there! DAY: Yes, sir.  
  
Okay, now I'm babbling on for no good reason. I guess that's what I get for losing three hours of sleep last night. Oh well. Now, off to write Chapter 3! Don't forget to review! And feel free to put down any thoughts, feelings or ideas in your reviews. I like to know what my reader (/s when I get more, cuz I will, even if I have to beg, borrow and steal them) are thinking. Okie, I'll shut up now. Buh-bye! 


	3. The Briefing

Author's Note: DAY here! Guess what? Another chapter! Not really all that much to say about this one, apart form it took me quite a while to figure out the mission . . . No reviews for my last chapter . . . ;( oh well. I guess I just have to live with that sort of thing, right? Newayz, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 - The Briefing  
  
The PA system came on with a buzz. "Please excuse all students and Instructors who are taking part in today's SeeD field exam to meet on the south end of Garden by the directory. Thank you." There was a buzz as the PA went dead.  
  
(Today is the day. It all hinges on today, and whether I pass this test. I really hope I do pass . . . or else I'm gonna have some pretty important people pissed at me . . .) Zephyr thought as she gathered her books. She pushed her glasses back up her nose as she prepared to leave the room.  
  
"You can leave those here, Miss Masters. You don't need to worry about them being disturbed seeing as I am coming as well. I intend to lock my classroom until we get back." Instructor Trepe stood up as well. "You heard me class. The rest of you, apart from Miss Masters and Miss Westing, have the rest of the period as a Study Hall. Now scram!" Zephyr laughed as the whole of the class cheered and ran out of the room. All apart from another young woman.  
  
"Come on Miss Westing, we can't be late," Quistis chided the young woman.  
  
Zephyr tried not to stare at the young woman. She was almost a head shorter than Zephyr's 5' 7", had a hawkish profile with mousy brown hair. But it was her eyes that caught Zephyr's attention. They were a clear, deep, sapphire blue. Zephyr guessed that Miss Westing wasn't any older than 16. She noticed that she had a tight grip on what appeared to be a short whip that made almost crackling noises as she stood there.  
  
The three women left the room together and took the elevator to the first floor. They appeared to be about the last ones there. Zephyr scanned the people standing there, trying to figure out who was all there. She noticed the Headmaster and his wife, Instructor Leonheart, head of the magic department. There was Instructor Dincht and Instructor Kinneas. Over there was Instructor Tilmett, who helped Instructor Leonheart in the magic department as well as helping with any students who wanted to learn how to use nunchaku. There were two other SeeD's, maybe Instructors, that she didn't know, though. She also recognized a few of the students also taking the test. Rey Strife was in a couple of her classes, not the specialized weapons training courses, though. She knew he fought with long double daggers. Marissa Evans was a magic specialist, and one of Instructor Leonheart's favorites. Makhir Mohammed was a Middle Eastern looking kid who was in most of her revolver/pistol handling classes, but he wasn't doing sniping. Sticking to the simple stuff. He could put two and two together really quickly, though. There were two students that she didn't recognize either. She had come with Instructor Trepe and Sonya Westing . Including herself, that made a grand total of 15: 8 SeeD's and 7 candidates. (15? Isn't that an awful odd number to group us in? 5 groups of 3, I guess . . .)  
  
Zephyr caught sight of a little dissention down by where Squall and Zell were standing. She could barely make out what they were saying.  
  
"He's not here," Squall stated. "If he doesn't turn up soon, we'll have to go without him."  
  
"He'll be here. I know he will. Have some faith, okay?"  
  
Squall checked his watched before replying. "Five minutes. We leave in five minutes, with or without him." Zell didn't respond. He was looking around worriedly.  
  
(Who is he talking about? Who would be late for the SeeD test? What kind of idiot would make a bad impression this early on?) Zephyr thought as she joined the small crowd.  
  
At that moment, a tall young man with black hair came sprinting down from the direction of the dormitories. He had a satchel slung over one shoulder with a short strap. The pouch was bumping against his waist as he ran. He came over to the group and doubled over, hands on knees, breathing hard.  
  
"Sorry . . . Instructor Dincht. I . . . forgot my . . . laptop . . . in my room," he said in between gasps.  
  
(Lance! I didn't know he was . . . yes I did! He told me, the first day. What an idiot.)  
  
Zephyr laughed inwardly at Lance's tardiness. She caught his eyes, and Lance could see the amusement that flickered within them. Over the last couple of days, they had become close friends, and had learned to communicate to each other with looks and gestures, breath being precious while training so hard physically. Lance subtly, yet jokingly, stuck his tongue out at her, just the tip between his teeth.  
  
"Okay, people! Quiet!" Squall quickly got the motley group silent. "Now that everybody's here, we're going to load up. Four to a car, head for Balamb. Once there, head to the dock and board the ship waiting there. The briefing will be on the ship. Now move out!"  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"No way! Rey, you are NOT driving! We'll all be little smears of red before we reach Balamb!"  
  
"Shut up, Makhir! I can drive just fine! Just 'cause I wanna live a little . . ."  
  
Zephyr, Lance, Rey and Makhir had ended up in a car together. Zephyr and Lance agreed with Makhir, not wanting to trust Rey's prowess at the wheel. If his attitude towards driving was anything like his attitude towards food or women, 'I can do anything once,' then Makhir was quite right about their position after the ride.  
  
"Move over, Rey. I'm driving. I, for one, want to pass this test. And you are not going to mess it up for me. You know how long I've wanted to be a SeeD? I'm not going to let you screw up my chances just because you feel like strutting your stuff. Move. Now! I'll hit you . . ." Zephyr's voice took a menacing tone, and Rey didn't dare to argue with her. He scrambled over the seat into the back. Lance burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rey flipped his chocolate brown hair over his shoulder. It was tied up at the nape of his neck and reached to just below his shoulders. "I could laugh at you for a bunch of stuff, Mr. I-forgot-my- laptop!"  
  
"You scrawny little . . ."  
  
"Okay, guys. That's enough." Lance was cut off from his retort, and the punch that he was about to land on Rey's face, by Makhir's quick thinking. "Lance, you sit up by Zephyr. I'll sit behind you by Rey." As the guys were changing seats, Makhir leaned over and whispered in Zephyr's ear.  
  
"Looks like we get to play babysitter all afternoon for two 21 year old guys with fluctuating hormones."  
  
Zephyr snorted with laughter and Rey and Lance glared at her. Makhir winked at her, and she couldn't help but like his quick wit and light manner.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Okay guys, here's the story." The whole group was now seated in a large room on the ship that had just left Balamb. Squall was addressing the group for their briefing. "We were contacted 10 hours ago for a request for SeeD in Dollet. The Galbadian Army has occupied the city. The small resistance force was forced to retreat to the mountains by the fully functional Communications Tower. They have General Caraway captured and held in the center of the city. Our mission is to get him out." Squall took a deep breath and turned on a screen where a map of Dollet came up.  
  
Makhir had a puzzled look on his face. He spoke up uncertainly, "But, Headmaster, why are we to rescue General Caraway? Why was he even captured in the first place? I thought he was in the Galbadian Army. It all sounds a little like a trap to me . . ."  
  
"Indeed, Mister Mohammed, you have a valid point," Quistis spoke up to answer his question. "Intelligence that both Balamb and Galbadia Gardens have gathered alludes to the fact that Caraway disagreed about going to war again, so he gave away valuable information to the first few towns that they prepared to attack. The top Commander caught him in the act. He attempted to have Caraway executed, but he managed to escape, probably with inside help, and took refuge in Dollet. It is speculated that the Army wants to keep Caraway alive until they can execute him publicly to use him as an example."  
  
"So we want to keep him alive because he might know some crucial information about the way the newly restructured Galbadian Army runs, and other useful information . . ." Makhir cut in.  
  
"Exactly," Squall agreed. "You have a fast mind, Makhir." Makhir nodded in acknowledgement. "Now, this is the way we're going to do this. We have been told that security around the compound where Caraway is being held here," he pointed to the screen somewhere near the center of Dollet where an X appeared, "is very tight, so a smaller group will have an easier time getting in than a larger group. The 16 of us will divide into group of 3-4 with 1-2 SeeD's and 1-2 SeeD candidates in each group. Group A will consist of SeeD's Rinoa and Xu, and candidates Marissa and Sean. Group B will consist of SeeD's Quistis and Selphie and candidate Sonya. Group C will be SeeD Zell and candidates Lance and Sara. Group D is SeeD's Nida and Irvine and candidate Makhir. Group E will consist of myself and candidates Rey and Zephyr." Zephyr rolled her eyes. She didn't like the prospect of spending all day with that idiot.  
  
"The mission will start at 20 00 hours, and we will have cleared Dollet by 22 00 hours. Groups D and E will need to be airlifted. Nida, will you give Rey a little time at the controls?"  
  
(Oh God! Rey's training to be a pilot?!) Zephyr thought to herself.  
  
Nida nodded the affirmative, and Squall continued. "The airlift will start at 20 00 hours. Group A will attack the southern side of Dollet at 20 15. This should be a silent attack, go all out magically. I want this to last as long as possible before they realize they're under attack. Xu, you're in charge of your group. Groups B and C will attack the western and eastern sides of Dollet, respectively, at 20 45. By this time, you should be attacking the flanks of the main force. Quistis and Zell are in charge. The airlift should be finished by 20 30. Group D will then rendezvous with the resistance force at the Communications Tower, and they will attack from the northern edge of Dollet at 21 10. Nida, you're in charge for the airlift, then hand over command to Irvine for the confrontation. By 21 15, Group E should have landed. The other groups are diversion groups to draw troops away from compound. If all goes well, we should have Caraway out in no time. Either way, all forces are to meet at the southern beach where we will dock at no later than 22 00 hours. Group D is to come back on the aircraft. Any questions?" No answer. "Good. Then you all are dismissed until we dock at 19 30. Report back here then."  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
The candidates all rushed away to spend the last of their free time relaxing before the mission began. Then the SeeD's left the room. Eventually, the only people left in the room where Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Sit down, Squall. You're not getting away from me again!" Rinoa commanded her husband.  
  
Squall sighed as he took a seat. "Why?"  
  
"I have to talk to you." She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I have something very important to tell you, and I'm not going to let you escape again."  
  
Squall's eyebrows raised in surprise when his wife leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Wha . . .what?" Squall would have jumped up in surprise if Rinoa hadn't been sitting on him.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure, you idiot. Do you really think that I would get something like this wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Squall asked exasperatedly. "If I knew, I would have brought someone else."  
  
"I tried! But every time I was about to tell you, something more important popped up."  
  
"But you're sure?" Squall had to ask as a smile spread slowly across his face.  
  
"Ah, so the great Squall is excited at the prospect of being a father," Rinoa remarked as she noticed Squall's smile. She didn't have a chance to say anything else as he kissed her.  
  
Author's Note: Squall's gonna be a daddy! How sweet! Big exciting chapter next time! Big mission! YAY! Newayz, don't forget to review on your way out. And don't forget to smile today! 


	4. The SeeD Test

Author's Note: I'm back! And with a kick-ass, action packed chapter! This is a really long chapter . . . over 4,000 words . . . but worth it, every single word!  
  
Read and enjoy, oh fic lovers!  
Chapter 4 - The SeeD Test  
"Right everyone! Move out!" Squall ordered, and the group split into their respective groups.  
  
"Be careful, and good luck, everyone!" Zephyr called to her fellow candidates as everyone spread out. She was acknowledged by a wave from Makhir and Lance, and snort from Rey, as if to say, 'I don't need luck!'  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Groups D and E loaded onto the airship, and the airlift started without a hitch.  
  
"Right, what exactly is going to happen is this. Nida will drop Irvine and Makhir off at the rendezvous point, then he will take Group E to our drop point. He will fly in at a low altitude, and we'll jump off and start our raid to get Caraway out of there. Then Nida will return to give you guys any assistance you might need. Got it?" No one responded, and Squall assumed that this information had sunk in. "Good. Zephyr, Rey, will you guys be okay without anything to lighten the landing? The less attention we draw to ourselves the better, but safety is our first priority."  
  
"I'm fine, sir," Zephyr responded respectfully.  
  
"I don't need anything either," Rey confirmed in a tone that almost reminded Squall of Seifer. That was one of the reasons that Squall had kept Rey with him: to keep an eye on him. No doubt he had amazing potential, but he didn't care for the boy's disrespectfulness or flippancy about battle.  
  
"Good. Here, Zephyr, I want you to have this communicator." Squall tossed Zephyr a headset that was composed of an earpiece and tiny microphone. "That's our only line to the other groups. Be careful with it. I don't want us to be left without any communication to our allies."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zephyr realized what a responsibility it was for Squall to have given her this headset.  
  
"And Makhir, you take your group's. I trust you both know how to use them." Squall tossed Makhir an identical headset, and he nodded as he adjusted it. "Right, then. Sit back and relax until out part of the mission comes."  
  
But no one had an easy time in doing so. The candidates were nervous about their first real mission, and the SeeD's knew that this was a very important mission. If they failed, they could have real troubles in the imminent upcoming war with Galbadia. And no one wanted it to turn out like the last Sorceress War.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"20 15. It's time to roll! Marissa, you got the headset up and running?" Xu inquired.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then inform the other groups that we're beginning."  
  
Marissa did so, and Sonya, Lance, Makhir and Zephyr relayed the information to their group leaders. The mission had now begun.  
  
Rinoa started it by melting the big metal gates that had been built with a Firaga. The guards from the gatehouse rushed out and assaulted the team, but Sean blasted them away with a Thundara before they could raise the alert.  
  
The magical battle raged on fiercely, the attackers having no problem with the defenders of the town. That is, until one soldier managed to get away, and call for more reinforcements. Soldiers started to stream down the streets that hadn't already been cleared.  
  
"Marissa! That's our cue! Now that things have started to get rough, call the others! Tell them what's going on!"  
  
Marissa obeyed, and soon the whole force was aware that Group A was starting to have some difficulties. The time was only 20 35.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Zell! Group A are having problems! We have to go in there and help them!"  
  
Zell checked his watch, which was set at the exact time as all the other group leaders' were. "We can't yet! They have to rough it out there for at least 5 more minutes! Squall has this timed so that his group will be going in when they are off their guard the most. They will be expecting reinforcements now. No matter how hard it is, we have to sit here and wait until the allotted time, or until Squall gives us a direct order." He looked over at Lance and Sara's agonized faces. "Sorry, guys, but that's the way it goes. Do you want to be marked down for insubordination?"  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Hey guys, I'm having troubles here!" Rinoa was rapidly tiring. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted this mission when she knew she was pregnant. Her breath was shallow, and she was having troubles calling up the energy necessary to use her spells.  
  
The attackers had been forced into a ring by sheer numbers, and were now having to fight hand-to-hand combat as well as casting spells whenever they got a chance. A Galbadian soldier started rushing towards Rinoa. She raised her projectile weapon and let it fly, but the soldier dodged around its path, and instead of being impaled, it just grazed his chest. Rinoa knew that it would take a few seconds for the magically enhanced projectile to return to her, and she didn't have the strength to cast a spell. She knew that she had ended it for herself, her and her stupidity.  
  
"Instructor!" Marissa yelled. Rinoa was like a big sister to her. She couldn't let her get hurt!  
  
Marissa didn't even know what was happening, but she felt an enormous amount of energy surge up inside of her. She couldn't control what was happening. All she knew was that she couldn't let Rinoa get hurt. The energy that had amassed pushed her off the ground about 6 inches. It was then that she realized that she, and her friends, were at the mercy of whatever was happening to her. She let a single tear drip down her face at the thought of what might happen to everyone just because she was foolish enough to let her powers get out of control . . . again.  
  
Before anyone had realized what had happened, the energy exploded away from Marissa in a huge wave around her that kept going, and going . . . and going . . . The headset that Marissa was wearing exploded at the enormous amount of energy that had just passed through it. Marissa opened her eyes to see dead soldiers everywhere, but not one of her friends was hurt. She smiled slightly, before her eyes fluttered shut, and she fainted. Sean caught her before she could hit the ground.  
  
"Rinoa, have you ever seen anything like that? What was that spell?" Xu asked the one person who knew more about advanced magic than she did.  
  
"That," Rinoa replied, "was Holy. I didn't even teach her how to use Holy! And somehow she was able to direct her magic to attack the soldiers, but to leave us alone. That in itself is very advanced magic, even with a simple Fire spell. I don't know how she did it."  
  
"Well, either way, she's too exhausted to do more, and so are you Rinoa. Take her and get back on the ship." Rinoa wasn't happy with Xu's verdict, but she knew that someone had to take care of Marissa, and right now, Sean was more of a help on the battlefield. She relented, and took Marissa's limp form from Sean. She was amazed at how light Marissa weighed. Even in her tired state, it seemed like she weighed no more than a feather.  
  
She ran as fast as she could out of the town with her precious load.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Zephyr stifled an oath as the earpiece crackled loudly in her ear. Irvine and Makhir had already left to find the remaining resistance troops, while her group was waiting on Squall's order to start the lift into the town.  
  
"What's wrong, Zephyr?" Squall asked.  
  
"Marissa?" Zephyr said down the microphone. No response. "Marissa?" Still no response. "Marissa! Respond, Marissa!" No voice responded. Zephyr hung her head, knowing how Squall would react to the news. His wife was in that group, after all.  
  
"Uh, sir, I've lost all connection to Group A."  
  
"Shit!" Squall glanced at his watch. 20 42. "Damn it. Here, give me that communicator."  
  
Zephyr handed over the headset, and immediately, without even adjusting it, Squall talked into the microphone. "Groups B and C advance now!" He handed the set back to Zephyr and started pacing impatiently.  
  
"Do you want to start the airlift now?"  
  
"No, Nida. We have to give Groups B and C time to draw away troops. If we don't, then it's all pointless. Sometimes we have to put the mission before out personal feelings." He said that last sentence more to himself than to the rest of the group, as if he was trying to convince himself of the statement's truth.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Groups B and C advance now!" Squall's voice came through the headset.  
  
"Zell, that's our cue. Squall just ordered us all to move out before schedule," Lance relayed to the group.  
  
"Right. Nervous?" Both Lance and Sara nodded the affirmative. "Good. You should be. But don't worry. Remember all we've leaned in class, and keep a cool head and you'll both be fine." He ruffled Sara's hair affectionately and punched Lance playfully.  
  
"Now let's get out there and kick some ass!"  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Groups B and C advance now!" Sonya heard Squall's order through the headset.  
  
"Instructor Trepe, we've just been given the order to advance."  
  
"Are you sure?" Quistis questioned, glancing at her watch. "It's not time yet."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I know what I heard."  
  
"Right then. Let's go, girls!"  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Zell, Lance and Sara easily took care of any soldiers that came their way. Under Zell's order, they managed to find their way to where Sean and Xu were fighting, now exhausted by their constant use of magic. None of them saw Marissa or Rinoa. But they all saw the devastation caused by Marissa's Holy.  
  
"Hey, Xu!" Zell yelled over to the team leader. "Where are Rinoa and Marissa?"  
  
"Back on the ship."  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Long story, Zell. Cover us for a while, will you? We're both exhausted. Magic takes a lot out of you, you know."  
  
The flow of soldiers seemed to have slowed down. A majority of them had been taken out by Marissa's Holy. They had no trouble finishing the soldiers that came their way. Time: 21 13.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
The airlift had already started, and Zephyr was sitting down nervously. She contacted everyone she could one last time before they headed in, then reported back to Squall.  
  
"It sounds like most of the soldiers have been taken care of. Group C joined up with Group A, and Lance told me to tell you that Instructor Leonheart is safe, as well as the rest of the group. Group D is finding little resistance from that sector of the town, and Group B is hunting down stragglers in their sector."  
  
"Sounds too easy to me," Squall stated.  
  
"What?! We're about to take over the whole damn place and you think it's too easy?! What are you, some suicidal maniac?" Rey burst out.  
  
"No, actually, I'm not. But think of this: Caraway was one of their top prisoners, but he escaped. When they had the chance to take him back, they did so with enormous amounts of force. Now he's under top security until he can be executed. Does it sound like 8 SeeD's and 8 candidates for SeeD would be able to take down the whole operation there? We may be combat specialists, but we have to be realists. Either there's something we don't know about, or there are a bunch more soldiers hiding down in that town. Maybe both. Never get complacent, Rey. There's a lot more to being a SeeD than just running around waving your weapon at people. Remember that."  
  
"Yes, sir," Rey replied reluctantly.  
  
"Squall!" Nida's voice came through a speaker. "We're almost over your drop point. I suggest you guys head to the door. I'm only going to make one pass. More than one is risky for all of us. So I suggest you don't miss it."  
  
"Right. Thanks Nida," Squall replied. Then he turned his attention to the candidates. "Come on. Nida's right. We're going to have to be ready."  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Now Squall! These are the coordinates!" Nida's voice could barely be heard over the whipping of the wind through the open door.  
  
"Zephyr, you first. Then you, Rey. I'll follow you guys. Make sure you clear the area before we move on. Quickly, Zephyr!"  
  
She nodded curtly, then jumped out of the open door. Her pistols were in her hands before she hit the ground. She bent her knees and rolled once she hit the ground to soften the impact. She was back on her feet in an instant, and had to let off a couple shots to get rid of some soldiers who had been drawn by the commotion.  
  
She covered Rey's back as he fell, unsheathing his knives as he came down. He failed to roll as he hit the ground. "Damn," he swore, even as he was checking his ankles gingerly, "that hurt."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Little Miss Perfect!"  
  
Squall landed with a roll between next to the two mildly bickering students. "Zephyr, inform them that we've landed and are going in to rescue Caraway," he ordered without any adieu. Zephyr followed orders even as they ran through the streets towards the place where they were keeping Caraway.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Great, this is just great!" Rey was complaining as he spun around and thrust one of his knives up to the hilt into a soldier's heart.  
  
"Shut up and concentrate on the fight, you idiot!" Zephyr was starting to get exasperated with his constant whining and complaining. She let off a shot to her right, which landed between the soldier's eyes. She turned and ducked under an incoming gunblade, flipped her gun around so the handle was pointed up, then delivered an uppercut to the soldier's jaw, effectively knocking him unconscious.  
  
"I think that's the last," Zephyr heard Squall comment calmly. She looked over to find 6 or 7 soldiers dead around his feet. She whistled softly through her teeth at his fighting abilities. And she hadn't even been watching him.  
  
"Move out! The compound is right over there." Squall pointed to what appeared to be an Inn.  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"This has been a cinch," Rey commented as they stood outside the door where Caraway was being held, even though they had left a trail of dead bodies in their wake.  
  
"I agree. This has been far too simple. They've got some plan up their sleeves. Be careful. It's probably a trap," Squall cautioned. He reached out to open the door. But the knob wouldn't turn. He tried again, but nothing worked. He even tried to break down the door, but even that didn't yield any results. He cursed vilely, and banged his fist against the door in frustration. Then he turned to Zephyr.  
  
"See if you can get anyone to hack into the computer system here. That's what's keeping this door closed. If we can get the system broken wide open, then this door is going down."  
  
She talked down into the microphone, hunting in the databanks of her mind for someone that could do a hacking job like that. Then it hit her. "Hey, Lance, I have a question for you. How good are you at hacking?"  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Hey, Lance, I have a question for you. How good are you at hacking?" Lance heard Zephyr's voice through the earpiece.  
  
"How good do you need me to be?" he asked in reply.  
  
"Good enough to hack into the town's computer system and break down the locks to any door in the Inn where they're keeping Caraway."  
  
"Run into problems brawn can't handle?"  
  
"Would I be calling you otherwise? Now quit sharpening your wit and start hacking!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. It might take me a couple minutes, though. I don't know how tough the system here's going to be." He took his laptop out of its satchel and attached it to his cell phone to access the world network.  
  
"But you can do it, right?" Zephyr asked nervously.  
  
"If you need me to do it, I'll get it done."  
  
After about five minutes that were intensely frustrating for Lance, and agonizingly slow for Zephyr, he cried out in triumph. "Ha! I got it! See if the door will open now."  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
"Sir, try the door again. Lance thinks he's cracked the code."  
  
Squall put his hand on the knob and turned it. The door opened. Squall, Zephyr and Rey walked in cautiously.  
  
Caraway was tied and gagged, sitting at a table. The only other thing in the room was a briefcase and a note on the table. They walked over to the table, suspecting a trap. Squall picked up the unconscious Caraway, and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"You guys are going to have to cover me on the way back. I can't fight with this big boy over my shoulder," Squall instructed the two candidates.  
  
Zephyr was staring at the note. "Uh, sir, I think we have another problem . . ." She pointed to the note.  
  
Squall looked down to read it. " 'Good job, you've found Caraway. I congratulate you. But you're not clear yet. Look at the briefcase. In actuality, it is a bomb, set to go off 15 minutes after you open the door. Open the case, and it explodes. Have fun!' Damn! It was a trap! 15 minutes, that means we've probably only got 13 now." He sighed as he tried to think of a solution. "Zephyr, take a look at the wires. How long will it take you to deactivate it?"  
  
After getting to the bomb through the bottom of the case and examining the undistinguishable tangle of wires, Zephyr shook her head. "More time than we have, sir."  
  
"Damn! We have to get out of here. And we have to do something about that bomb. If we don't, then all the innocent bystanders here will be killed in the explosion."  
  
"Uh, sir," Rey spoke up quietly, "I have an idea. You and Zephyr will have to take Caraway back, and I'll get rid of the bomb."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Squall inquired.  
  
"I'll steal a car and get it to the coast. Then I'll throw it in the ocean, and watch an explosion of water when time's up. Of course, I might not get there fast enough, so I want to make sure no one else gets hurt . . ." Rey's voice trailed off. It was apparent he didn't want to go down that train of thought.  
  
"Are you sure?" Squall asked. Rey nodded the affirmative. "Then go. Be quick. And come back alive. That's an order."  
  
"Yes, sir!" With that, Rey grabbed the bomb and ran out of the room as quickly as he could.  
  
"Do you think he'll pull it off?" Zephyr asked Squall.  
  
"If I didn't think he could, I wouldn't have sent him. He does hold the Balamb record for speed driving, after all." Zephyr laughed sadly, even as Squall urged her out of the door. "Come on, we have to get Caraway out."  
  
Time: 21 40  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Zephyr and Squall ran through a rain of bullets as they were assaulted on their way back.  
  
"Do you think they know that there's a bomb out there that would easily destroy them all if they manage to get Rey?" Zephyr asked before she turned around and fired the last of her shots. She jettisoned the empty canisters, and reloaded with fresh ones.  
  
"I don't know, but either way I hope he gets back okay. He'll make a fine SeeD, once we get him to get a little more serious . . . Now come on, we've only get 5 minutes before that bomb goes off. We have to run faster or we're not going to make it!"  
  
Zephyr called the rest of the groups to check their progress. "Commander, all other groups have left the perimeters of the town, and Group D have started their airlift back."  
  
"Good. Now we can put our full attention to the task at hand."  
  
More rounds were fired by Galbadian soldiers. Zephyr cried out in pain as she took a bullet to the back of her thigh. She turned and returned fire, smirking when one soldier went down for every shot she fired. She smile changed to a frown when she checked her bullets. She was quickly running out of ammo.  
  
She ran to catch back up to Squall. Her thigh burned like fire with every step. She knew she couldn't keep it up for much longer, definitely not enough to get her back to the shore.  
  
"Commander! You have to go! I can't run like this! You have to get Caraway out of here!"  
  
"I can't just leave you here!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. Now go! You may lose your only chance to get him out of here safely!" Squall gave a silent nod and sprinted away into the town, towards the beach even as Zephyr was contacting Makhir on the headset.  
  
"Hey, Makhir, I have a favor to ask you . . ."  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Rey drove like a manic through Dollet. Soldiers fired pot shots at him, or tried to take out the tires of his vehicle. He had found a revolver in the back seat of the car and was now driving with one hand, taking out as many soldiers as he could with the revolver in the other. He missed more than he hit, though. He had never really been taught gun handling.  
  
He managed to reach the outskirts of Dollet as the ticking in the passenger seat grew louder, as if to remind him all the more the time limit set on this journey. He saw a fishing dock, and drove full speed down it.  
  
Time: 21 52  
  
00 30 until detonation  
  
/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/*-*/  
  
Zephyr waited in tense anticipation for the airship to appear. She hoped that Makhir had managed to get Nida to help her, but she knew that Nida was a stick for rules . . . She had already taken another three shots, luckily all in unimportant places that would still allow her to fight. As soldiers started to close in on her, she shot the very last of her ammo into the hearts of two Galbadian soldiers. She flipped the twin pistols around, ready for hand-to-hand combat, and looked up to the sky to check one last time.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as the welcome sight of the airship, complete with hanging rope ladder approached. "Thank you!" she prayed quietly. She didn't think an airship would ever be so inviting.  
  
She briefly heard Makhir's voice in her earphone, "We're only going to be able to make one pass, so don't miss that ladder!"  
  
She smiled at the irony of that last statement, then caught hold of the ladder as it came by. As soon as she had a firm grip, Nida raised the airship higher, out of range of the soldiers who were still firing at anything in their reach.  
  
Zephyr spoke into the microphone, "Hey, Makhir, I have another favor to ask. Could you come down and help me? I don't think I can climb up . . ."  
  
Makhir glanced at Irvine, who was kneeling beside him at the open door. "Did you see how badly she was wounded?" he asked the candidate. "She could hardly even stand, but she was still fighting. And now, look! Her grip is starting to slip, I can see it. You better get down there and help her, or I'm not going to be the only one mad at you!"  
  
Without responding, Makhir scrambled down the ladder like a monkey to Zephyr's level. He grabbed her around her waist and held her close to him. "Thanks, Makhir. I owe you one," she said quietly before she passed out.  
  
Makhir took a quick glance out towards the ocean before yelling up at Irvine to haul the ladder in. He saw a car clocking more than 70 m/h drive out onto a fishing dock. At the last second, the driver jumped out and rolled onto the dock before jumping up and running towards where the ship was stationed at the beach. Several seconds later, a huge mushroom of water sprayed up from where the car had driven off the dock.  
  
Mission complete.  
  
Author's Note: Mwahahaha! Take that, evil Galbadian army. You got creamed again! Mwahahahaha! Hope you all liked! What's gonna happen? Who's going to pass? Speculations to the answers of these questions, and anything else you might think will happen is greatly appreciated in your reviews! See ya, and have a happy easter! 


End file.
